


Wait till Helen comes

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: I don't know if it's really that creepy, M/M, Original Character(s), based on a book, forgot to say fluff, ghost - Freeform, oh and fluff, this is a pretty long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's world has been flipped upside-down. His mother remarried, he now has a step-sister, and all of a sudden, they're moving to the middle of nowhere, into an old church. When he gets there, all seems normal at first, but when his step-sister starts acting strangely, he doesn't know what to do. With the help of his new friend/crush Phil, will they be able to find out what's wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait till Helen comes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a fic loosely based off of a book I read in the fifth grade, 'Wait till Helen comes' I thought it was a good idea, so I was like, why not? So...yeah...I got kind of crazy with the tags, don't know why...

 I sat in the car, watching the raindrops drip slowly down the window. I wasn't  _too_ excited about where we were headed. My mum had just gotten married to some man, who I've only met a few times, but he had seemed nice enough. After having a short honeymoon, my mum came back to tell me that we were moving.  _Moving._ Of course, I didn't take the news too well, after all, who wants to leave their friends, teachers, and everything familiar to them, to go move to a small town, to live with a man they barely know, and that man's eleven year old daughter that you've  _never met?_ Nobody, that's who. But, of course, I really had no choice, because wherever my mum goes, I have to go as well. I'm only seventeen, not exactly old enough to live all alone.

 So, here I was, sitting in my mum's car, with all my possessions packed up in a moving truck, and on my way to a new house in Rossendale. I wasn't really that excited to "start a new life" as my mum called it. Because when you think about it, you can't really start a new life. Sure, you could change your name, or your look, or move away, but you're still the same person, with the same habits, same preferences, and same origins. But I still wasn't excited. I was mostly nervous, nervous about meeting my step-sister, nervous about living in a new house, nervous about going to a new school, and nervous about... well, everything, really. So... yeah. I'm not too happy.

 "Da-an!" My mom sang.

 "Mm? What happened?" I asked, suddenly interrupted from my thoughts.

 "Are you excited to meet Hallie? She's such a sweet girl, you'll  _adore_ her!"

 "Yeah, I guess... It's just kind of weird..."

 "Why, honey?"

 "Well, we've never met each other, and all of my sudden, she's my sister? I don't know, it's just strange. It's all new to me."

 "Honey, it's not that new to you. You have Adrian, your half-brother."

 "Yeah, but I don't  _live_ with him. Plus, we have the same dad, and I've met him  _many_ times."

 "Oh, Dan... Just don't worry about it, it'll all go fine!"

 "Okay, mum..."

 "Great! Now, I want to hear excitement in your voice! Be excited!" My mum wiggled in her seat, an enormous smile on her face.

 I put on my best smile, and did a little fist pump.

 "There he is! There's my happy little Dan! Woohoo!"

 I cringed on the inside.  _God_ I thought.  _She's being so... overexcited... Ugh..._

Once I was sure that she was done being so... excited, I guess, I plugged in my earbuds to my phone, and started listening to music. I tend to have a pretty emotional connection to music, actually. I can feel the story going on in the songs, whether they have lyrics, or not. So, anyways, I was just sitting there, listening to music, and watching the changing scenery, not really paying attention to anything, when suddenly, I heard my mum squeal "Dan, we're here! Our new home! Isn't it great!" 

 I paused my music, put my phone in my pocket, and took a deep breath.  _This is it, Dan. Your new home, new family, new... everything._

I opened the car door and stepped outside. After stretching for a few seconds, I looked around. I was honestly kind of surprised. The- well I guess it was a house- was two stories, almost blindingly white, and a bit run down. The front doors were  _humongous,_ and The windows seemed to be... stained glass? It was a bit strange...

 "So, Dan, what do you think?'

 "Well, it's nice but..."

 "But what?"

 "It looks exactly like a church. Actually, I think it _is_  a church."

 "Yeah, it is a church, didn't I tell you? Must've slipped my mind!"

 So we were living in a church. Huh. Never thought I'd do that. I would have to do some exploring later, when we were all settled in.

                                                                                    -------------------------------------------------------

 After a few minutes of waiting, my step-dad's car pulled in. He was a nice man, about six feet tall, with short blonde hair, and a scruffy beard. He had light hazel eyes, which seemed to just be filled with an innocent gleefulness. After saying hello to mum, he came up to me, enveloping me in a big hug.

 "Dan! Nice to see you again! So glad to finally bring our families together!"

 "Yeah, me too, can't wait to meet Hallie..."

 He slapped his forehead in a silly way.

 "Duh! I almost forgot! _Hallie_! Come over here, meet Dan!"

 I could hear a faint "Coming, pops." in the distance.

 After a couple of seconds, a little girl with waist-length blonde hair, and gleaming blue eyes, came bounding towards me. She seemed a  _lot_ happier than me with the whole **'** moving to a new place hours away from everything you've ever known **'** thing. She had a massive grin on her face, she just seemed like the human embodiment of the sun, she was practically  _glowing_.

 "Hi, Dan! I'm Hallie, and I guess that we're- well, we're brother and sister now, aren't we?" She said, shaking my hand.

 "Yeah, we are. You like the new house?"

 "Yes, it's just so lovely! Poppa showed me some pictures of the inside, I just love how it used to be a church, it's so interesting!" She started to twirl around, making her hair shine in the sunlight. She's a really sweet little girl, I think that we'll get along just fine. After some idle chit-chat for a few minutes, Hallie's dad called us over.

 "Kids, come on, let's look around the house!"

 "Okay!" We both said.

 When we were all in front of the front door(s), we paused for a second.

 "Okay, everybody." Mum said. "This is officially the beginning of our new lives in Rossendale! Let's open the doors together, how about that?"

 Every mumbled something along the lines of "Sure".

 "1..." 

 "2..."

 "3!"

 We all pushed open the door at once, which wasn't that good of an idea, by the way, as we all practically collapsed into the house. Not such a good beginning...

                                                                                     ------------------------------------------------------------

 After exploring the insides for about an hour, picking out our rooms, and checking to see if the water, light, and other appliances were working (they were, thankfully) we ordered some takeaway. After a few minutes of debating, we finally decided on chinese. I was sitting on a stool (we had almost no furniture at the moment) and listening to My Chemical Romance. I was in the middle of Cancer- a pretty good song, if you ask me- when I was interrupted by Hallie.

 "Hey, Dan?" she asked.

 "Yeah?"

 "Do you want to go exploring? I hear we have a  _big_ backyard!"

 "Sure, let me just get a jacket. You should get one, too, you know. It's getting a bit chilly."

 "Yeah, you're right... I'll go get a jacket, too!" She skipped away towards one of her suitcases.

                                                                                       -------------------------------------------------------------

 After getting our jacket, telling our parents where we were going, and putting on our shoes, we stepped out into the backyard. After looking around for a few seconds, I froze.

 Our backyard was a cemetery.  _A cemetery!_ There are dead bodies in _our_ _backyard!_

 "Oh. Is this a cemetery, Dan?" Hallie asked me.

 "Yeah. Yeah, it is."

 "Dan?'

 "Mm?"

 "Can I go exploring?"

 "Um... are you sure? After all, this  _is_ a cemetery. You might get scared."

 "I'm sure I want to go exploring. And I  _promise_ I won't get scared. I go in them all the time!"

 "Why? You're just a little girl."

 "First of all, I'm eleven. That's not little. And I go in them a lot because I liked to visit my mum when I was little. She was buried in a cemetery, of course."

 "Oh... well, I guess so. But I'd rather not come with you. Is that okay?"

 "Oh, that's fine. Thanks! Call me when the food comes!"

 "Okay. Be safe!" But by the time that I had said that, she was already disappearing among the tombstones. I was a bit worried for her, but she seemed to be smart enough to know what to do in case of an emergency, so I just shook it off. After going back inside, I told mum and Hallie's dad where she was. 

 "Oh, well, that's fine." her dad told me. "She has sharp eyes, she'll be able to see any obstacles from a mile away."

 "Alright." I responded. "I just want to know when the food's coming, so I'll know when to call her over."

 "Sure! It's coming in about..." He checked his watch "Thirty minutes. She'll have plenty of time to explore, and you can start putting some things in your room."

 "Thanks, sir."

 "No problem! And don't call me sir, it makes me sound like some proffesor, just call me Brian."

 "Oh, okay then, Brian."

 He gave me a warm smile, and I went upstairs to where my new room was. It was a fairly large room, and it already had a bedframe and mattress in it, so I was thankful for that. I opened up one of my suitcases, found some hangers, and started to hang up some clothes. By the time thirty minutes had passed, I already had most of my wardrobe in the closet, and my bed already had all its sheets and blankets on it. When I went downstairs, Brian told me to go get Hallie, so I put on my shoes and jacket, and headed outside. 

 "Hallie!" I called out. "The food is coming in about a minute, so come over here!"

 I waited for a response.

 Nothing.

 I looked to see if she was walking towards me.

 Nothing.

 I called her a few more times, but still, no answer.

 So even though this was the absolute last thing I wanted to do, I went into the cemetery to look for her. Ignoring all the creepy statues and tombstones, I slowly walked through, making sure that I didn't slip or fall. All of the roots sticking out of the dry ground didn't help too much with that, though. Every few seconds I would call out her name, hoping for a response. 

  _God_ I thought. _I hope that she hasn't gotten hurt. That would be a problem, wouldn't it..._

 After about a minute, I saw her. She was kneeling in front of a crumbling statue of... an angel, I think, and she had her eyes closed. She was whispering to it, maybe even having a conversation with it, though it was hard to tell. She had a bunch of wilted flowers clasped in her hands, a sort of sad excuse for a bouquet. After a few more seconds of whispering, she gently laid the flowers in front of the statue, and gave a small kiss to the top of the angel's head. She remained still for a few seconds, letting the small breeze gently wave her long golden hair around. In that moment, she herself almost looked like an angel, with a sweet little smile on her face. I was too nervous to get her, take her out of this little bubble of bliss she was in.

 I eventually called her, telling her that the food was here, and that we had to go. When I did, she whipped her head around, staring at me with a menacing look on her face. It only lasted for a fraction of a second, though, and she was soon back to normal.

 "Dan, let's go eat!" she said.

 "Mmkay"

 She gave the statue one last pat on the head, and then went skipping away towards the house. Weird.

                                                                                       --------------------------------------------------------

 During dinner, Hallie was the only one who didn't talk at all. Instead, she just slowly ate her food, with such a serene look on her face, that nobody had dared to interrupt her thoughts. Eventually, my mum asked her how her **'** little trip **'** was.

 "Beautiful..." She replied, with the shadow of a smile on her face. And that was the only thing she said for the entire evening. 

 When we finished our dinner, she ran upstairs to her bedroom, which was right next to mine. After I said a quick goodnight to mum and Brian, I went upstairs to get ready for bed. When I got into my room, I stripped down to my boxers, got my toothbrush and toothpaste, and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I hummed as I brushed, and thought about having to go to school next week.  _Ugh, school. I just hope that I don't have any bad teachers this year._

 When I was done pondering (and brushing my teeth, of course), I went into my room to go to sleep. And just when I was drifting off into a blissful slumber, I heard Hallie say something.

 "Oh, Helen, I know how you feel, my mum's dead, too. But I didn't kill her. You killed your mum, though.'

_What._

_The._

_Hell._

**Author's Note:**

> so... yeah. That's the first chapter!


End file.
